


In your eyes

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: The Best Damn Thing [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Breakfast, Condoms, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Making Love, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Challengeshipping (Kaito/Ryoga) & Accidentshipping (Thomas/Rio) || Mini long Modern!AU]Dal testo:«Possibile che tu voglia sempre avere l'ultima parola?»Ryoga gli porse quella domanda nell'esatto momento in cui il semaforo tornò verde.E quando Kaito sorrise con quella punta di divertimento che gli incurvava le labbra, provò un impulso quasi irrefrenabile di baciarlo.Pochi minuti e sarebbero arrivati a casa.E sarebbero andati ben oltre un semplice bacio.E Kaito doveva imparare a sorridere di più.Perché era davvero tanto bello.
Relationships: IV | Thomas Arclight & Kamishiro Rio, IV | Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Rio, Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito
Series: The Best Damn Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018014
Kudos: 3





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di iniziare: ci tengo a specificare che i personaggi, in questa storia, sono tutti maggiorenni.  
> Più nello specifico: Ryoga ha vent'anni e Kaito ventiquattro – ho comunque voluto mantenere il loro divario di quattro anni.  
> Buona lettura!

_'Cause I can hear the thunder from afar_   
_A lightning in the dark_   
_I can feel a fire come alive_   
_So calm before the storm_   
_So dark before the dawn, oh_

**I CAN SEE THE _FIRE_**   
**IN YOUR EYES**

**1**

Ryoga sorrideva. Non ne poteva proprio fare a meno. In realtà era anche sorpreso, non avrebbe mai immaginato che Kaito durasse ben dieci minuti in mezzo a quel marasma di persone. Per carità, Kotori era bravissima a organizzare feste, specie da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare l'università e la sua cerchia di amicizie si era notevolmente ampliata, ma quella sera né Ryoga né Kaito erano in vena di divertirsi _in quel modo_ , tra musica a tutto volume, bicchieri rossi di plastica in stile “americano” e alcolici di ogni tipo.  
Kaito soprattutto. Lui non amava le feste eppure riusciva a divertire Ryoga senza neanche rendersene conto. Gli bastava osservare il suo sguardo accigliato, le labbra che si arricciavano ogni istante sempre più e le braccia incrociate al petto che lasciavano intendere un “no” grande come una casa per mandarlo su di giri: era davvero buffo  
 _(considerazione che Ryoga tenne per sé perché ci teneva alla sua incolumità e non aveva voglia di correre, quella sera)_  
e più tentava di resistere a quel caos, più ne veniva travolto.  
Ryoga attendeva solo le parole magiche. Quelle che gli giunsero alle orecchie con assoluta chiarezza nonostante la musica fosse molto alta.  
 _«Ryoga, andiamo a casa»._  
Esultò interiormente e strinse forte la sua mano, trascinandolo fuori da lì. Era fatta.

  
**2**

«Perché ridi?»  
«Niente, sto solo ripensando alla tua reazione appena ti ho portato lì».  
«Non è divertente. E per la cronaca, mi hai _trascinato_ a quella festa. Sai che non amo quel genere di cose».  
«È vero, ma tentar non nuoce».  
«Ryoga, stiamo insieme da un anno, dovresti ormai averlo capito. A meno che tu non sia sadico, lì si spiegherebbero tante cose».  
«E tu allora sei masochista, dato che continui a stare con me».  
«Probabile».  
Sorrisero entrambi prima che Ryoga accendesse la radio.  
«Allaccia la cintura».  
«Agli ordini, capo».  
Lo fece e un istante prima che il segnale sonoro dell'auto intimasse al passeggero di allacciare la cintura, Ryoga era comodamente seduto accanto a Kaito, con una canzone in sottofondo, lo sguardo puntato oltre il finestrino e la città che gli sfrecciava davanti agli occhi.

  
**3**

«Cambia stazione».  
«Non ci penso nemmeno».  
Kaito lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Ryoga ricambiò con un sorriso sghembo. Erano fermi a un semaforo e nel giro di pochi isolati avrebbero fatto ritorno a casa di Ryoga. La guerra storica tra conducente e passeggero di certo non si sarebbe conclusa con loro, anzi, ma era divertente il modo in cui rispettavano i loro ruoli: Kaito che guidava e _pensava_ di avere il controllo su tutto e Ryoga che si appropriava della radio perché _“sono il passeggero e quindi spetta a me scegliere la musica”._  
«Se ti concentri sulle parole scoprirai che non è poi così male» tentò di farlo ragionare.  
«Non è comunque il mio genere» rispose Kaito, irremovibile.  
«Possibile che tu voglia sempre avere l'ultima parola?»  
Ryoga gli porse quella domanda nell'esatto momento in cui il semaforo tornò verde. E quando Kaito sorrise con quella punta di divertimento che gli incurvava le labbra, provò un impulso quasi irrefrenabile di baciarlo. Pochi minuti e sarebbero arrivati a casa. E sarebbero andati ben oltre un semplice bacio. E Kaito doveva imparare a sorridere di più. Perché era davvero tanto bello.

  
**4**

_Now you'll never be the same_   
_Once you felt that burning flame_   
_You're chasing stars alive_   
_What was broken's left behind_   
_Watch it crumble in the light_   
_Nothing can stop you now_

  
Kaito aveva sicuramente cominciato a prestare maggiore attenzione alle parole della canzone trasmessa alla radio perché  
 _(aveva forse premuto sull'acceleratore?)_  
Ryoga avvertì la mano libera posarsi sulla sua coscia e stringerla un poco. Ciò che percepì fu il chiaro segnale di un tentativo alquanto blando di trattenersi, di restare calmo e composto almeno fino a quando non fossero tornati a casa. Cominciò a pentirsi di aver tentato ancora una volta di fargli apprezzare le feste universitarie trascinandolo quasi di peso  
 _(sarebbe stato alquanto esilarante)_  
nell'appartamento di qualcuno: se fossero rimasti a casa avrebbero iniziato a festeggiare molto prima.  
Mancava poco. Almeno quello, perché trattenersi stava diventando sempre più ostico per entrambi. La città sfrecciava davanti e intorno a loro, il cielo era un mosaico confusionario di stelle e i suoni erano ovattati. E ancora una volta Ryoga strinse forte la sua mano.

  
**5**

Rio e Thomas si erano trattenuti alla festa di Kotori. Meglio così. Di certo non si sarebbero dati alla pazza gioia per tutta la casa  
 _(anche se l'idea di farlo in cucina lo stuzzicava già da un po', Ryoga doveva essere onesto)_  
e con Kaito si sarebbero chiusi in camera per avere la giusta privacy. Sapere però che sua sorella e il suo ragazzo non c'erano lo tranquillizzava: non c'era niente di più bello che avere la casa tutta per sé, specie quando era in compagnia di Kaito.

  
**6**

Ryoga si domandò quale forza divina stesse vegliando su di loro in quel momento. Il tempo di parcheggiare, spegnere la radio, scendere dall'auto e recuperare le chiavi dalla tasca dei pantaloni per entrare in casa che già si stavano divorando di baci. Potevano tranquillamente cadere sul divano e lasciarsi andare lì anziché salire le scale per recarsi in camera, ma il letto era decisamente più comodo  
 _(e pratico)_  
quindi tanto valeva fare un ultimo sforzo e soprattutto fare le cose per bene.  
Come avessero fatto a entrare in camera da letto ancora completamente vestiti restava un mistero, ma ciò che restava ancora più irrisolvibile erano proprio loro come coppia. Quando lo incontrò per la prima volta circa due anni addietro, Ryoga commentò la persona di Kaito con due semplici parole: _“lo detesto”_. E lo detestò per diverso tempo mentre si domandava costantemente che cosa ci trovassero gli altri della compagnia di interessante in lui, cosa che proprio non capiva. Il padre di Kaito e quello di Yuma erano amici di lunga data e questo era bastato a Yuma – nonché migliore amico di Ryoga – di farlo entrare nel gruppo da quando Kaito si era trasferito lì in città. Così, senza preavviso alcuno. Senza dirgli neanche: _“vedrai che ti sconvolgerà la vita nel migliore dei modi”_ e insomma, i migliori amici dovrebbero pensare a queste cose, no?  
E Kaito, alla fine, lo aveva fatto: gli aveva sconvolto la vita nel migliore dei modi.

  
**7**

Gli occhi di Kaito erano azzurri dalle sfumature grigie e parevano preannunciare una tempesta di dimensioni colossali ogniqualvolta che incrociavano lo sguardo di Ryoga. La tempesta e l'abisso, dove non si aveva scampo né in cielo né in acqua. Eppure, mentre lo baciava e si lasciava baciare, mentre lo spogliava e si lasciava spogliare,  
 _(via le felpe, via i pantaloni, via tutto, tutto, tutto)_  
mentre si divoravano a vicenda con le labbra, la lingua e i denti, Ryoga poté scorgere un riflesso rossiccio in quelle iridi così belle e glaciali. E improvvisamente ripensò alla canzone alla radio che avevano ascoltato pochi minuti addietro.

  
**8**

_Oh, I can see the **fire** in your eyes…_

  
Sì, era davvero fuoco quello che gli era guizzato davanti agli occhi. E voleva ustionarsi, voleva bruciare, voleva diventare una cosa sola con lui. Con Kaito che fino a due anni prima gli era così lontano e non capiva quello che gli diceva. Con Kaito che in quel momento gli era così vicino che avrebbe potuto udire lo scorrere del sangue nelle sue vene. E bruciava anche quello. Tutte le pulsioni che avevano trattenuto durante il tragitto in macchina stavano per esplodere. Era questione di pochi attimi.

  
**9**

Erano caduti sul letto e Kaito gli stava baciando  
 _(e mordendo senza pietà)_  
il collo. Ryoga era scosso dai brividi provocati dallo sbalzo climatico – la schiena premuta contro le coperte ancora fredde e il petto a contatto con quello bollente di Kaito – e dal piacere. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito strozzato quando avvertì la mano del compagno scendere sul suo basso ventre e liberare l'erezione dai boxer, iniziando a massaggiarla con estenuante lentezza – chi era il sadico tra i due? No, sul serio, qualcosa non quadrava.  
Il modo in cui Kaito gli infondeva piacere era unico nel suo genere. Le cellule pizzicavano, l'epidermide si accaldava e una nebbia dolce e afrodisiaca gli obnubilava il cervello.  
«Baciami» quasi ringhiò, lo sguardo offuscato e perso chissà dove.  
Kaito smise di martoriargli il collo ormai arrossato per concentrarsi sulle sue labbra. Il primo contatto avvenne quasi con dolcezza, un semplice sfiorarsi delicato come i petali di una rosa; poi le lingue si incontrarono, i denti iniziarono a mordere e il desiderio di prevalere l'uno sull'altro si fece inarrestabile. Il fatto che prendessero quasi tutto come una sfida era, molto probabilmente, la chiave del loro rapporto: il voler prevaricare, ma senza cattiveria, manteneva vivi l'interesse e la passione. Motivo per il quale, nonostante la mano di Kaito stesse continuando a dedicare innumerevoli attenzioni alla sua erezione, Ryoga ribaltò le posizioni con un movimento deciso, sfilandosi i boxer e facendo altrettanto con quelli di Kaito. Osservarlo steso sul letto con il respiro affannato e il petto che saliva e scendeva ritmicamente era uno spettacolo impagabile e se avesse abbassato ancora di più lo sguardo si sarebbe beato di un altro tipo di spettacolo.  
 _(Con calma. C'era tempo)._  
Portò i polpastrelli a fare una passeggiata sulla sua pelle, gli carezzò il collo, le spalle e il petto, reiterando poi lo stesso percorso con le labbra. Lo assaggiò pian piano, poco per volta, lasciandosi guidare dai suoi sospiri – Kaito frattanto aveva chiuso gli occhi e gli carezzava la schiena con garbo.  
Poi Ryoga avvertì nuovamente l'impulso irrefrenabile di baciarlo e si dedicò interamente alle sue labbra, a quella carne arrossata a causa dei morsi e a quella lingua che lo faceva impazzire. E il fuoco divampava, l'eccitazione cresceva e quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato Kaito lo liberò del suo abbraccio e Ryoga iniziò a scendere lentamente, baciandogli ancora una volta il petto, sostando sull'ombelico e raggiungendo poi il basso ventre. Senza troppi preamboli afferrò con una mano l'erezione di Kaito, iniziando a massaggiarla e beandosi dei suoi sospiri di piacere. Era un bellissimo momento di stallo. Un momento che vibrò e si spezzò quando Ryoga iniziò a infondergli piacere con l'ausilio della bocca. Kaito inarcò la schiena e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito profondo, mentre le mani cercavano di afferrare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa pur di reggersi a un oblio dovuto alle scariche di piacere, ma invano.  
Ryoga amava tutto ciò. Amava il modo in cui Kaito si eccitava, amava il suo sapore, amava avere la consapevolezza di essere lui la causa del suo piacere. Kaito era particolarmente eccitato, l'erezione che pulsava nella sua bocca e vibrava sulla sua lingua era un messaggio più che eloquente. E Ryoga lo desiderava con tutto se stesso. Così, quando si staccò e tornò a baciarlo e a strusciarsi sulla sua pelle, quasi si spaccò in due quando Kaito, tra un bacio e l'altro, parlò.

  
**10**

Perché alla fine arrivarono. Arrivarono e gli piombarono addosso come una stilettata di lame ghiacciate.  
 _(Che fine aveva fatto il fuoco ustionante che divampava e divorava qualunque cosa?)_  
Quelle parole che sperava non dicesse con la voce rotta dal piacere. Quelle parole maledette che sperava di non sentire.  
«Ryoga, il preservativo».  
Tutta la magia del momento si spezzò, anche se solo per un attimo, in mille cocci di vetro. Ryoga sbuffò, mettendo in evidenza – e senza riserva alcuna – tutta la sua frustrazione, cosa che Kaito ignorò bellamente poiché vi era ormai abituato. Il sesso sicuro era cosa buona e giusta e Ryoga non lo aveva mai messo in discussione, ma per una volta avrebbe voluto sentire _completamente_ Kaito dentro di sé, annullando qualsiasi tipo di barriera. Specie per i profilattici che utilizzavano durante i loro rapporti. Si staccò da lui e si allontanò un poco, mentre Kaito rovistava nel cassetto del comodino alla ricerca della confezione quasi vuota – ne mancavano due, forse solo uno. E per un attimo Ryoga sperò che li avessero esauriti, anche se sapeva che non era così.  
Aveva rimuginato spesso a quale scusa propinargli per fare sesso senza preservativo. Qualcosa del tipo: _“l'ultimo l'ha preso mia sorella”_ o simili. Il problema era che Kaito non era affatto uno sprovveduto e non avrebbe mai creduto alle sue parole. Senza contare che _mai_ Ryoga gli avrebbe detto una cosa del genere perché avrebbe significato lasciargli intendere che Thomas e Rio volevano sperimentare il sesso anale, dato che i profilattici che utilizzava con Kaito erano più spessi e adatti proprio per quel tipo di rapporto. Ma a parte ciò, significava ammettere che sua sorella aveva una vita sessuale attiva. Con Thomas. Sua sorella che faceva sesso con Thomas. _Assolutamente no._  
 _(Mai nella vita, non ci voglio credere, toglietemi certe immagini dalla testa)._  
Un brivido malefico e beffardo gli attraversò la schiena mentre osservava Kaito strappare l'involucro e indossare il profilattico. Con il sapore di Kaito che permeava ancora sulla lingua, Ryoga sperò con tutto se stesso di ustionarsi nuovamente col fuoco nel giro di pochi istanti.

  
**11**

E accadde. Nel momento in cui divennero una cosa sola, Ryoga si lasciò andare a un sospiro di sollievo, dimenticando momentaneamente la presenza del profilattico troppo invadente e concentrandosi solo sul calore che avvertiva in ogni cellula del corpo e sul respiro di Kaito. Un respiro che si infrangeva contro il collo e che solleticava la sua pelle arrossata. Si aggrappò forte a lui, quasi avesse paura di cadere, quasi desiderasse cambiare posizione e stendersi sul materasso morbido. Ma non successe.  
Dopo qualche istante, Ryoga iniziò a muoversi piano, salendo e scendendo placidamente. Sentirsi una cosa sola con Kaito era quanto di più bello e appagante potesse capitargli nella vita. Kaito che assecondava i suoi movimenti e stringeva i suoi glutei senza cattiveria, che cercava le sue labbra, che a un tratto si lasciò andare a un sorriso e Ryoga lo baciò, baciò quel sorriso, catturò ogni sospiro e si sentì quasi ubriaco, euforico, su di giri.  
I movimenti si fecero ancora più decisi, i loro petti erano talmente attaccati che era ormai impossibile distinguere dove finisse uno e iniziasse l'altro, l'epidermide era costellata dalle gocce di sudore e l'orgasmo si faceva sempre più imminente. Le loro labbra e le loro lingue si cercarono ancora una volta e ancora una volta si trovarono, si toccarono, si assaggiarono e si divorarono. Il fuoco divampava e inglobava qualsiasi cosa, senza lasciare scampo. E nonostante il desiderio che tutto ciò non finisse mai, erano ormai arrivati al limite. Ryoga si lasciò andare sui loro addomi, la testa leggera e lo sguardo velato da una leggera patina di stanchezza. Kaito si riversò nel profilattico pochi istanti dopo, con un lungo sospiro.  
Che bellissimo momento era stato.

  
**12**

Il mattino era ancora tutto da scoprire.

  
(Robin Schulz ft. Alida – In Your Eyes)


	2. Parte 2

_I gotta get out_   
_This is what you get when you fall in love_   
_No one ever said how good it hurts_   
_I tried once but it's once too much_   
_You end up getting burned_   
_I'm like the gasoline, you light the match_   
_Ain't no one else who can burn me like that_   
_So I cross my heart, kill my desire_

**THIS IS WHAT YOU GET**   
**WHEN YOU PLAY WITH _FIRE_**

**13**

Quando Ryoga aprì gli occhi, avvertì prima di ogni altra cosa un forte calore invadergli l'epidermide. Il petto di Kaito era premuto contro la sua schiena e poteva sentire ogni più piccolo respiro infrangersi contro il collo. Kaito lo stava abbracciando e lo aveva fatto per tutta la notte. E per Ryoga quello era il risveglio più bello del mondo.  
Tentò di liberarsi da quell'abbraccio – anche se a malincuore – senza svegliarlo. Kaito dormiva ancora e l'espressione rilassata che gli adornava il volto era uno spettacolo mattutino del quale si beava ogni volta che condividevano lo stesso letto. La sera prima erano rimasti svegli un'altra ora prima di addormentarsi. Si erano baciati ancora e Kaito aveva sorriso un'altra volta mentre gli carezzava i capelli. Era stato meraviglioso.

  
**14**

Quando Ryoga scese dal letto, fu colto dai brividi. Era completamente esposto e tutto il calore che lo aveva cullato durante la notte stava lentamente svanendo, lasciando il posto al freddo autunnale. Recuperò i vestiti e si diresse in bagno. Aveva bisogno di farsi una doccia e di ritrovare un po' di calore, anche se l'acqua calda non si avvicinava neanche lontanamente al corpo di Kaito.

  
**15**

Rio e Thomas dovevano essere tornati a casa sul tardi, forse verso le tre o le quattro. In ogni caso non avevano fatto rumore e per questo Ryoga, mentre indossava distrattamente la camicia senza neanche guardarsi allo specchio, gliene fu grato. Non notò un piccolo  
 _(gigantesco)_  
particolare che vedeva coinvolta quella camicia bianca un po' stropicciata. Così, dopo averla abbottonata, uscì dal bagno e scese le scale, diretto in cucina. Dopotutto, il mattino era ancora tutto da scoprire, no?

  
**16**

Stava preparando il caffè e mescolando l'impasto per i pancake quando udì l'acqua della doccia scorrere al primo piano. Era Kaito, lo sentiva. La domenica mattina spesso era così: Rio e Thomas dormivano beatamente – alcune volte fino a tardi – e lui e Kaito facevano colazione insieme prima di uscire a fare una passeggiata.  
Sorrise a quel pensiero, perché una quotidianità tanto tranquilla  
 _(e bella, tanto bella)_  
non l'aveva mai vissuta con qualcuno. Kaito era stato il primo. Il primo e l'unico in ogni cosa bella che faceva.

  
**17**

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo quando avvertì le labbra di Kaito sul collo e, subito dopo, un profumo di vaniglia gli investì le narici – era lo stesso bagnoschiuma che aveva usato lui, ma su Kaito il profumo pareva amplificarsi.  
Kaito che gli diede il buongiorno poggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi e baciandogli ancora il collo,  
 _(e l'idea di farlo in cucina ricominciò a stuzzicarlo non poco)_  
per poi fermarsi di punto in bianco mentre Ryoga spegneva il fornello senza badare troppo a quel gesto. Anche l'ultimo pancake era pronto, ma nessuno dei due avrebbe fatto colazione.  
 _(Stava per accadere qualcosa di surreale)._  
«Ryoga, la tua camicia è spor–»  
Kaito non concluse la frase. Fece voltate Ryoga per osservare meglio qualcosa che, evidentemente, aveva notato solo lui. Qualcosa che macchiava il colletto della camicia bianca, un colore che non doveva esserci. Un colore dalle mille sfumature, che reincarnava l'amore e la passione. Ma non in quel caso. In quel caso significava solo una cosa: _un grandissimo disastro._

  
**18**

Ryoga non comprese fin da subito cosa stesse accadendo. Si era limitato a voltarsi, guidato dalle mani di Kaito, e lo osservava come se niente fosse. Probabilmente aveva notato una macchia, qualcosa di piccolo e insignificante che si poteva togliere grattando un po'. Quando però osservò l'espressione di Kaito, avvertì un forte senso di inquietudine alla bocca dello stomaco. Non sapeva spiegarsi come o perché, ma di una cosa era certo: non aveva _mai_ visto quello sguardo. E il non capire cosa stesse accadendo aumentò il suo senso di disagio.  
«Kaito... che succede?» sussurrò. La gola si seccò all'improvviso e strane vampate di un calore _maligno_ gli inondarono i muscoli e il cervello. Tentò di posare le mani sulle sue braccia, ma Kaito si allontanò, annullando qualsiasi contatto fisico. E questo gli fece davvero male.  
La sua voce gli giunse alle orecchie  
 _(e gli trafisse il cuore)_  
con una freddezza che non aveva mai avvertito in vita propria.  
 _«Ryoga, tu adesso mi spieghi perché c'è una macchia di rossetto sul colletto della tua camicia»._

  
**19**

Il mondo gli crollò addosso e mille cocci di vetro gli esplosero in testa. Era tutto sgretolato, proprio come la sua tranquillità. Istintivamente abbassò lo sguardo e con le mani tentò di catturare quel lembo di camicia incriminato, stropicciandolo con le dita tremanti. E poi la vide. I suoi occhi catturarono quella macchia di rossetto e si sentì letteralmente fagocitato dalla confusione. Labbra rosse stampate sul colletto bianco. Un fermo immagine a dir poco surreale.  
 _(Come? Cosa? Quando? Dove? Perché? Che sta succedendo?)_  
Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Kaito, il quale non aveva minimamente cambiato espressione. Era sempre la stessa di pochi istanti prima: glaciale, vuota, così fredda da inglobare qualsiasi cosa e portarla ad almeno cento gradi sotto lo zero. Era impietrito. _Erano impietriti._  
E i secondi si cristallizzavano con lentezza estenuante.

  
**20**

«Posso spiegare».  
 _(Ma sei stupido?)_  
Ryoga si morse la lingua subito dopo aver proferito quelle parole. Quelle due parole che non doveva assolutamente dire e che invece aveva lasciato vagare e dissolversi nella cucina. Quelle due parole che erano irrimediabilmente giunte alle orecchie di Kaito, il quale incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò pesantemente.  
«Avanti, spiega» rispose lapidario.  
Non c'era niente da spiegare, in realtà. Ryoga ne era più che consapevole, ma si era posto coi modi sbagliati. Perché dire _“posso spiegare”_ implicava che c'era _sicuramente_ stato qualcosa tra lui e una persona che in realtà non esisteva. Perché Ryoga non era stato con nessuna persona e nessuna persona col rossetto rosso gli aveva baciato il colletto della camicia, forse nel tentativo maldestro di posare le labbra sul collo, su quella pelle che apparteneva solo e soltanto a Kaito. Perché Ryoga si sentiva suo, Ryoga _era_ suo e di nessun'altra persona presente al mondo. E per arrivare a pensare a una cosa del genere _proprio lui_ , significava che era _davvero_ importante.  
Lui che era sempre stato uno spirito libero, che di storie ne aveva avute, ma che aveva messo la testa  
 _(e il cuore)_  
a posto da quando Kaito era diventato il suo ragazzo. Perché da quando stavano insieme era cambiato tutto, ed era cambiato nel migliore dei modi. Perché aveva avuto la fortuna di incontrare _quella persona_  
 _(l'amore della propria vita)_  
così giovane che l'idea di tradirlo era talmente incontemplabile che non ci aveva mai, mai, _mai_ pensato. Non avrebbe _mai_ tradito Kaito, come poteva? Era inconcepibile, era assurdo, stava male solo a pensarci. E in quel momento si sentì spaccato in due, avvolto da fiamme diaboliche che non gli permettevano di respirare.  
Era completamente diverso dal fuoco che era divampato la sera precedente: della passione non era rimasto più nulla, solo una landa arida e desolata. E Ryoga comprese che doveva ponderare le parole da lì in poi. Che stava giocando col fuoco, ma si trattava di un fuoco maligno e che non guardava in faccia nessuno.  
 _(Respira, respira, respira. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. È solo una bruttissima incomprensione)._

  
**21**

«Scusa, mi sono espresso male» parlò lentamente, scandendo ogni parola e sperando con tutto se stesso che Kaito recepisse il messaggio, che la sua mente non fosse troppo obnubilata dal senso di smarrimento che in quel momento sicuramente lo stava divorando. «In realtà non c'è proprio nulla da spiegare perché non so come diamine si sia sporcata la camicia».  
«Mi prendi per stupido?»  
«Non intendevo que–»  
«Ryoga, c'è del rossetto sul colletto della tua camicia. Del _rossetto_ , ti è chiaro il concetto?»  
Ryoga sospirò, portandosi poi una mano tra i capelli nel tentativo di fare mente locale.  
«Sì, il concetto mi è molto chiaro» rispose quasi a fatica a causa delle tempie che avevano iniziato a pulsare. «Ma ti giuro che non so come sia potuto accadere. Cazzo, Kaito, credi davvero che io... che io... insomma, stiamo insieme da un anno e... e ieri sera abbiamo nuovamente fatto l'amore...»  
 _(Non ti ho tradito. È la verità assoluta, ma il doverlo ammettere mi fa male perché è talmente impensabile che... cazzo, mi devo veramente difendere e giustificare da una cosa che non mi permetterei mai di fare?)_  
Posò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui e si sentì morire dentro: gli occhi di Kaito erano distrutti, erano cupi e spenti. Kaito era arrabbiato, incredulo, straziato... no, non era niente di tutto ciò. Kaito era ferito. E Ryoga non voleva essere la causa del suo dolore.  
«Senti,» riprese il discorso giocando l'ultima carta che gli era rimasta, ovvero quella che non ammetteva repliche, «ti ho detto tutto quello che so. Mi vuoi credere? Bene. Non mi vuoi credere? Libero di non farlo. Ma ti giuro che non è ciò che pensi–»  
«Ha ragione, quella camicia è mia».  
 _(Che?)_

  
**22**

Thomas stava scendendo le scale e, una volta paratosi davanti a loro, ripeté ciò che aveva detto per calmare definitivamente  
 _(si sperava)_  
le acque.  
«Quella camicia è mia, l'ho indossata ieri sera alla festa di Kotori. Ryoga l'ha presa per sbaglio e quella che indosso io ora è la sua. L'ho trovata in bagno, era caduta a terra».  
Ryoga e Kaito lo osservarono sconcertati e nel mutismo più assoluto.  
Così, non ricevendo risposta, Thomas continuò: «Sul serio, mi dispiace che siate arrivati a discutere pesantemente per un fraintendimento tanto stupido. Stavo scendendo le scale e vi ho sentiti parlare, ma in un primo momento non avevo compreso che il problema fosse proprio la mia camicia. Così ho ascoltato la vostra conversazione. Non avrei dovuto, lo so, ma se non fossi intervenuto credo che la situazione sarebbe degenerata».  
Ancora nessuna risposta. Quindi proseguì: «E poi, ripeto, quella camicia è mia. E no, non mettetevi in testa strane idee, è stata Rio a baciare il colletto, okay? E comunque sta ancora dormendo e non vorrei svegliarla così bruscamente, quindi ora che abbiamo chiarito l'equivoco, che ne dite se abbassiamo la vo–»  
«Andate a quel paese tu e la tua cazzo di camicia!» urlò Ryoga che, dopo averla sbottonata ed essersela sfilata, la appallottolò e gliela tirò addosso, lasciando poi la cucina.  
 _(Come non detto)._  
Kaito alzò gli occhi al cielo, fissando poi Thomas con sguardo indecifrabile. Si sentiva decisamente sollevato, quello sì. Ma qualcosa premeva lo stesso: Ryoga.  
«Il tuo ragazzo è un idiota! Non voglio che metta piede in casa nostra per i prossimi sei mesi!» lo sentì urlare dal primo piano – evidentemente Rio si era svegliata e aveva chiesto spiegazioni per tutto quel chiasso.  
«Diamine, nemmeno Rio è mai arrivata a tanto con le minacce...» commentò Thomas quasi come se niente fosse – intanto, dopo aver poggiato la camicia incriminata sulla sedia, si era appropriato dei pancake che Ryoga aveva cucinato e vi stava versando sopra lo sciroppo d'acero.  
«Che ci fai ancora qui?» domandò poi rivolto a Kaito. «Vai da lui e chiarite. Ormai la situazione è risolta, dovete solo parlarvi a cuore aperto». E addentò un pezzo di pancake  
 _(«Ryoga, ti pare il modo di svegliarmi così di prima mattina?! Abbassa la voce!» stava intanto urlando Rio di rimando al fratello)._  
Kaito inarcò un sopracciglio e Thomas ricambiò con un'innocente alzata di spalle, cosa che lo irritò un poco. Però aveva ragione: lui e Ryoga dovevano parlare. E dovevano farlo subito. Così, mentre Rio scendeva le scale di pessimo umore e senza neanche salutare, ormai completamente sveglia e borbottando imprecazioni contro il gemello, Kaito le salì, diretto alla camera di Ryoga. Quella camera che nei fine settimana era diventata anche sua. Quella in cui lui e Ryoga avevano consumato la loro prima volta e poi anche la seconda, la terza, e così via. Quel letto che li aveva visti amarsi e coccolarsi, quelle pareti che avevano trattenuto ogni sussurro e ogni sospiro. Come aveva potuto farsi abbindolare dai dubbi? Era imperdonabile.

  
**23**

Ryoga chiuse il cassetto nel momento in cui Kaito entrò in camera. Si voltò e indossò la maglietta che aveva scelto completamente a caso, la prima che gli era capitata tra le mani. Dopo averla sistemata alla meno peggio, puntò lo sguardo su Kaito. L'espressione ferita con cui lo aveva guardato gli lacerava ancora il cuore, anche se ora gli occhi di Kaito erano tornati a brillare, nuovamente colmi di consapevolezze che forse aveva perso per strada per qualche istante.  
«Ryoga» lo chiamò mentre gli si avvicinava. «Ho esagerato. Ti chiedo scusa».  
A sentire quelle parole la vista gli si annebbiò. E l'ultima cosa che voleva fare era piangere davanti a lui. Sospirò, per poi domandargli la sua più grande paura: «Credevi davvero che ti avessi tradito?»  
Kaito sussultò e lasciò la mano sospesa a mezz'aria – evidentemente voleva carezzargli la guancia.  
«Più che altro ero incredulo. Trovavo surreale l'idea che lo avessi fatto per davvero. Ma continuavo a vedere quella macchia sul colletto della camicia e non riuscivo a connettere, a trovare una spiegazione logica. Eppure bastava riflettere un attimo per capire che si trattava solo di un grande malinteso».  
«Di una grande cazzata» lo corresse con una punta di acidità nel tono di voce. «Quell'idiota di Thomas...»  
«Ryoga, non pensarci più».  
E alla fine la mano di Kaito si posò sulla sua guancia e Ryoga chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare da quel guizzo di calore. Quando li riaprì, la vista si era fatta ancora più nebulosa.  
«Come faccio a non pensarci? Ho visto la tua espressione e ho percepito tutto il tuo dolore. Forse ci hai pensato solo per un attimo, ma lo hai fatto. Hai creduto che io–»  
Kaito lo interruppe con un bacio. Perché non c'era altro da dire. Perché faceva ancora male, ma col tempo forse  
 _(si sperava)_  
ne avrebbero riso al ricordo.  
Era stato un _brutto_ malinteso e loro erano esseri umani. E non erano infallibili, potevano sbagliare. Ma di una cosa erano certi: il tradimento non era contemplabile. Potevano anche affrontare altri mille malintesi di quel tipo, ma il tradimento non avrebbe mai distrutto la loro relazione. E se disgraziatamente un giorno si fossero lasciati, non sarebbe stato per quello. Perché prima di ogni altra cosa, prima della loro particolare rivalità, prima dei dispetti, prima degli scherzi e prima ancora del sesso avevano imparato a rispettarsi.

  
**24**

_(E ad amarsi)._

  
**25**

«Andiamo a fare colazione».  
Ripartirono da lì.

  
**Fine.**

  
(Nico Santos – Play With Fire)


End file.
